Ellazora's Story
by Naomi Miwa
Summary: These are Ellazora's final words. As she faces a war without victory, she feels as if she must leave her story for the next generation..
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own World of Warcraft. That luxury goes to Blizzard Entertainment.**

12 Years Ago - Unkown POV

Fire. Screaming. Metal clashing. And blood... Everything was, in short, chaos. There were people clad in black, and people in golden armor, but she didn't know

who was good anymore. She was screaming as well, running and ducking through the carnage to find her brother. She had lost him the moment Sentinel Hill

was ablaze, and he had slipped out the door when their father ran out to join the fighting. She ducked under a man in golden armor, his broadsword slashing

down on two of the black figures. She cried out, one of their daggers slashing across her face as it fell to the ground. But there was no time for self pity. He had

to find her brother and run to the safehouse. "B-brother! Protanimus, where are you? We have to go!" She screamed. "Ella! Ella, get out of here! Go!" She

heard her father yell, and ran to where she thought his voice was coming from. Just as she thought, he was in the tower at the top of the hill. She saw her

father, lying on the floor, covered in arrows and blood. "Daddy! You, -cough!-, you're hurt!" She cried out, fear paralyzing her in place as she noticed the figure

standing over her father. He was holding her father's blade in his hand. She blinked, trying to clear the blood, sweat and tears from her eyes to make out the

figure. "You've been a pain in my ass since I was born, Elf." The figure growled, and she realized it was her brother, standing over their bleeding and dying

father. "P-Protanimus, what are you doing? That's father...!" She started, her voice quivering. Protanimus eyed her, never lowering his sword. "This... Elf, is not

my father. He is in Alliance territory, and he will be punished in the way I see fit." He turned back their father, flipping his sword to wield it as a dagger. "For the

Alliance, you bastard!" He yelled, plunging his sword deep into their father's chest while Ellazora screamed. Their father made a loud gurgling sound, turning his

head to look at Ellazora. "E-Ella-zora... R-run away... from..." His sentence ended in a sigh as life left him, his sword in Protanimus' hands glowing a deep blue

briefly. Protanimus wrenched the sword from the Elf's corpse, turning menacingly to his sister. "Dearest Ellazora... It would've been much simpler had you not

found us." He snarled, walking to the terrified girl slowly. She took a shaky step back, falling flat on her rear as she tripped on an upturned stone.

"P-P-Protanimus... What are you doing?" She whimpered, repeating her question. He stood over her, raising his sword over her. "My duty, as a future soldier

for the Alliance." He growled, preparing his swing. "Lady Ellazora!" A voice from behind her yelled, blocking Protanimus' swing with his shield and punching him

in the gut, making Protanimus crumple to the ground with a grunt. "A-Aiden!" She cried out. "Lady Ellazora, run! This battle, it's all because of your brother! He

hired the Defias Brotherhood to attack Sentinel Hill so he could kill your father, now run! Get somewhere safe, and stay there!" He snapped, giving Protanimus

a firm kick, tossing him across the room. Protanimus snarled, standing hastily and lunging forward, swinging his sword at Commander Aiden, shattering his

shield like it was glass, the blade biting into his arm. "Ellazora, now!" She nodded quickly, unable to speak, and ran out of the building, dodging bodies and

blades as she ran to her burning home. She burst through the door, grabbing her mother's shield and a spare change of clothes, running out the back and into

the Westfall wilds, leaving Sentinel Hill, as it burned to the ground, blood and ashes washing over the Westfall soil.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own World of Warcraft. That luxury goes to Blizzard Entertainment.**

Present day - No POV

Ellazora shook her head, the memories of Sentinel Hill still haunting her twelve years afterwards. She quietly sipped her Refreshing Spring water, looking

around the Inn for her contact. A young Priest had taken her aside a few days ago, telling her that there was a woman who wanted to meet her. 'This had

better be important.' She thought sourly. 'I had just caught word of that bandit camp, then this...' "Hello, are you Miss Camwell?" A very tomboyish voice said,

making Ellazora jump, her drink splashing down her front. "Yes, I am." She said curtly, frowning at the water spot on her tabard. The woman had a very

surprised look on her face. 'This is Ellazora Camwell?' She thought, looking over Ellazora. 'The only thing she's wearing is a white tabard, boots, bracers and a

belt. Is this a joke? Did Desabecky find the wrong person?' She sat opposite of Ellazora. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions? Things only Ellazora would

know." She said carefully, watching Ellazora's reaction. Ellazora's brow perked up slightly. 'She isn't sure of who I am.' She realized. The woman leaned in

slightly, her voice lowering to a whisper. "What is the name of your father?" She asked, smirking slightly. 'Only I would know that. Everyone else who knew of

my father was killed twelve years ago.' She thought smugly. "Kal'tha MorningRunner." The woman winced. She did not expect this woman to know this. She

had chosen questions only Ellazora would know. "How many siblings do you have?" Ellazora glared at her with murderous intent. "None." She said flatly. The

woman grimaced. "Last question. What is the name of your Warhorse?" Ellazora sighed. "Delextria. Are we done?" The woman nodded, relaxing. "My

apologies. I've had so many Ellazoras recently. My name is Hodarcy." "Charmed. You wanted to meet me?" Ellazora asked. "Yes. I think you might be perfect for

my cause." Hodarcy said, snapping at a barmaid to get her attention. "Two ales please?" "Coming up, darlin'." The barmaid said, retreating behind the bar to

fetch two mugs. "I don't drink." Ellazora said. Hodarcy looked at her in surprise. "You don't drink? What's in the flask then?" Ellazora holds up the flask in

question, taking a small swig. "Refreshing Spring Water." Hodarcy shrugs, the barmaid returning with their drinks. "Here you go ladies, best ale in all of

Elwynn." Ellazora pulls her coin purse out to pay for her drink, but Hodarcy beats her to it, dropping four gold pieces into the barmaid's waiting hand. "What are

you doing? I would've paid." Ellazora said. "They're my drinks." Hodarcy shrugs, downing one of the mugs with a single gulp. "Anyway, you said I might be

'Perfect for your cause'?" Ellazora murmurs. Hodarcy nods. "To overthrow the alliance." She said calmly. Ellazora ponders this while Hodarcy sips her second

mug. 'Overthrow the Alliance? What's this woman thinking...' She thinks to herself, eyeing the woman. 'Who does she think she is? She can't overthrow the

Alliance, unless she had an army as large as...' "The Horde." Ellazora finishes, thinking out loud. Hodarcy grins. "You're quick, Ell. I didn't see that coming. Yes,

I'm on the Horde's side. I'm the chief of a very large clan. The Bladewind Clan. I came to you hoping you might join..." "I'll do it." Ellazora interrupts,

remembering how her brother had claimed loyalty to the Alliance when he killed her father. Hodarcy blinks. "Really? I thought it was going to take way more

ass kissing." Ellazora glares at her. "I have my reasons." "Well... Great! Do you have a meeting place in mind?" Hodarcy asks. "Our other one was busted." "In

Stormwind, The Barracks." Ellazora said. "But, I need to travel to Darnassus." "Very well then, we'll meet in one month. Good luck on your journey, Ellazora."

Hodarcy said with a small bow. "You as well, Hodarcy." Ellazora said, standing stiffly. Hodarcy kicked her feet up, watching as Ellazora exited the Inn, blushing

as she noticed Ella's tabard swaying side to side revealingly. She glared at all the men staring at Ellazora as she passed. "Pigs." She snapped, taking a hasty

swig of her ale, splashing herself with a few choice curses.

One month later - No POV

Ellazora stepped off the ship at Rut'theran dock, rubbing her sore rear. She had just spent the last month trying to ignore the looks and whistles of the

shipmates. Plenty of times she had caught one or even two trying to sneak into her bunk, and a few had managed to spend the entire night with her, only

managing to get tossed to the floor when she awoke. But the worst was the pinching. Not a single day went by without someone pinching her rear, but they

were too quick for her to tell who had done it. She stepped into the portal to Darnassus, shivering as the arcane magic swept over her. "Welcome to

Darnassus, Human." A Sentinel said as she exited the portal. "Thank you. May I get directions to the tattoo artist?" Ellazora asked the Sentinel. She pulls out a

small map, making a small mark on it. "He's over there, you can't miss it." She said, pointing over yonder. "Thank you." Ellazora said over her shoulder,

following the trail to a small tree building. She walked up the steps, sighing when she sees a small lineup. A female Night Elf exits the building, a fresh tattoo

covering her face at her eyes. 'He's not bad,' She thought to herself. 'I just hope he'll accept my order.' A muscular Night Elf pops his head out the door.

"Alright, who's ne..." He stops mid sentence, looking at Ellazora in excitement. "You! Human! You're next!" He calls out. She blinks in surprise. There were

seven more Night Elves, why her? She walks forward, entering the small house and taking the seat he beckons to. "Well well, it's been a long time since a

Human walked through my door." He says happily. "What can I do for you?" She takes a deep breath. "I need a tattoo. In the shape of the Horde symbol." He

pauses, setting his needle down. "Horde? Wouldn't you prefer the Alliance symbol?" He asks her quietly. "No thank you. It's personal, but important to me."

She says, leaning toward him. He nods. "I don't understand, but you got yourself a tattoo. Where do you want it?" She pulls up her left sleeve, exposing her

upper arm at her shoulder. "Here." He nods, setting his needle and holding her still. She emerged a few hours later, lightly rubbing her sore arm. She retrieves

her Hearthstone from her pouch, murmuring an incantation before disappearing in a flash of green light.

She blinked, and suddenly she was back in Goldshire. "I must get to this meeting with Hodarcy." She says to herself. She runs over the griphon master,

purchasing a ride to Stormwind. After she arrives, she rents a black stallion to ride to the meeting place, arriving the the rundown building near the docks. She

dismounts, sliding between the rubble to get to the large wooden doors. She pauses, hearing voices from the other side. She takes a deep breath. 'Alright.

Don't be nervous. Just a bunch of possible dangerous Horde figures.' She thinks to herself, before nervously opening the door and entering the building.

Hodarcy looks up from the table, smiling when she sees Ellazora. "Ella, good. Take a seat." Ellazora steps into the room, the large wooden doors closing behind

her.


End file.
